


Making New Cliches

by hedgerowhag



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, for anyone who feels like shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgerowhag/pseuds/hedgerowhag
Summary: Today is reserved for sleep, for lazing under a mountain of pillows and struggling to keep your eyes open.





	

**Author's Note:**

> happy fucking new year everyone! lets hope this one doesn't become a mother fucking disaster too. my resolution is to be less drunk . so far im failing

Cold coffee cups stand on the floor. Blankets droop from the bed, warm from a night of closed windows and the heating turned to the brink. Books and a wheezing laptop are abandoned on the desk. Post-it notes flash their neon reminders – ignored.

Today is reserved for sleep, for lazing under a mountain of pillows and struggling to keep your eyes open. Today is a pause, only resumed for the smell of food cooking in the communal dormitory kitchen.

A giggle comes from behind a barricade of blankets. Hux can’t see what’s going on from where he is lying with his head at Kylo’s feet, but he assumes that Kylo has his earphones in and is watching something on his phone. It’s confirmed by another giggle and the nudge of feet against his shoulder.

Hux shrugs up the blanket he is wrapped in and adjust the tablet perched up by a sausage-shaped beanbag pillow that is flopped over his chest. Hux scrolls through a library catalogue with glazed eyes, bookmarking pages without his usual systematic organisation.

Another giggle and Hux is kicked with large, socked feet. The tablet flops onto Hux’s collarbone when he reaches to his left and grabs a big toe, wringing it back until Kylo squeaks (still laughing) and yanks his legs under a tent of blankets.

Hux picks up his tablet and continues browsing, pushing his feet into the pillows that have been dumped all over the bed.

There is a nudge of toes against Hux’s side. He swats the foot away. “Stop it,” Hux says.

Another nudge, digging between his ribs through his sweater.

“Stop it!” Hux grunts and tries to punch the foot. It’s gone before he can land a hit.

Hux quietly waits for another pestering poke. This time, it’s on his sternum. Instantly, Hux grabs the ankle and throws aside his tablet and pillow. He sits up, grappling the flailing, wriggling legs as Kylo squeals and shouts.

“I told you to stop it,” Hux tells him, manhandling Kylo’s kicking legs under one arm, “but you didn’t and now I’m gonna get my revenge!”

Hux shoves the blankets and pillows that hid Kylo onto the cold floor. Red in the face and frantically trying to escape Hux with his wriggling and kicking, Kylo is tangled in a woollen scarf, a thick burgundy cardigan that actually belongs to Hux and the earphones that are still connected to his phone.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Kylo shrieks through his laughter that is punched out of him when Hux drops down on top. With his legs still held, Kylo is folded in half and compressed under Hux’s weight.

“Too late,” Hux grins.

Kylo’s legs are dropped to the bed and Hux ducks down to grab Kylo’s face and kiss his laughing lips. He tastes like cherry chapstick that he has lathered on, like coffee with too much sugar and hot chocolate.

Kylo pulls Hux by the collar of his sweatshirt and drags him down between the pillows. They kiss with the taste of cherry on their tongues until Hux takes Kylo by the cheeks and turns his head to catch his ear between his teeth and bites down, hard.

Kylo shrieks and shoves to get Hux off, but he only bites harder until he is there will be a bruise left.

“You fuckin’ son of a bitch!” Kylo yells when Hux finally unclamps his jaw. Kylo covers his ear with his fingers, lifting them to check for blood. “Fuck! That _hurts_!"

“Told you I’ll get revenge,” mutters Hux, comfortably utilising Kylo as a mattress.

Kylo shoves Hux aside, making the bed rock. “I hate you,” he says and continues to sulk over his sore ear.

“Yeah, well, I never really liked you either.” Hux nudges Kylo’s leg with a bare foot.

“So it’s mutual.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Good.”

Kylo rolls on top of Hux, the scarf and cardigan covering them both. He trails cherry sweet kisses on Hux’s neck and jaw, nipping in retaliation and leaving red stains on his lips – bitten into place by Kylo as Hux laughs and pulls him closer.

 

 

 


End file.
